Freezing Inside
by Dark Shadows aka Shade
Summary: BtVS and SM fic* both Usagi and Buffy have both died but how do they feel and what is this new evil that may cause both to give in to death.
1. Usagi

This is a BtVS and SM fic I hope you like.  
  
I have become a cold shell, these past few days since I have come back. Why had they not let me go? Why did they wish for me? Why? Why did Fiore give me his life energy?  
  
Why can they not release me from this prison of ice that they call living? I no longer feel. Why?  
  
I board a plane I go where my path leads I can no longer stay. They are almost my enemies. Why did they want me back if they are only going to hurt me. loves sweet kiss brought me back but then it turned in to a foul kiss that tried to take so much more.  
  
My best friend angel suggested I go to Sunnydale. I heard that there he has a friend that he used to be in love with. I wonder will this be the right choice? I care no more, I just wish to run, run away, far away never to return for thos e hateful words. Run from them and run from the truth of what I am.  
  
My name is Usagi Tsukino  
  
I was never who I wanted to be but destiny always has it's ways. ********************************************************************** the next chap should be out later today or tomorrow  
  
Shade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Buffy

What was once warm and exciting now makes me cold and fearful. I fear what I can't feel. I am afraid now that I am numb. I feel nothing for the world that I am to protect.  
  
I can't be who I was why could they not let me go. Why could they not allow me to stay where I was? I feel so alone and I can't let anyone in.  
  
They will not understand my pain not one bit but how can I expect them to.  
  
I am Buffy and this is the life that destiny gave me.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
This is the second part of the prologue after this I promise that the chaps will be longer.  
  
Shade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. I Am

Hello this is the first chap of this and I would like to thank the few reviewers the reviewed I deeply appreciate it.  
  
*I am calling Usagi, Tenshi in this fic because if she does not want to be found by the scouts she has to have a new name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stepping out of the cab in front of a large graveyard I waited for Angel to show up. I know he has a history in this town but I figured if he is a vampire even one with a soul then he had to have one, after all this is the hell mouth.  
  
The atmosphere of the area made me almost sick to my stomach. I knew that my first few weeks in this town were going to be hell trying to get used to the constant pressure of corrupted souls and demons.  
  
"Tenshi I'm glad that you made it."  
  
"Are you sure that this is the place for me I am almost ready to keel over right now because of the evil this place is emitting."  
  
"Come on I know another vampire he still has no soul but he has a chip in his head that keeps him from attacking humans."  
  
"Angel I'm not human, did you forget that?"  
  
"Of course not but he doesn't no that now does he?"  
  
We walked further into the cemetery after Angel grabbed my bags. I sighed why did I have to be the one that stayed in the creepy places. First it was the back of the plane man I never want to be there again *Shutters* the things that went on back there are enough to scar the soul.  
  
The crypt was fairly descent compared to what it could be, when your just walking in that is. There was a refrigerator behind a casket a bunch of candles, and not much else. We sat on a stone casket that was before the refrigerator.  
  
We waited till nearly dawn when he came back. He turned around in surprise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spike I know you remember me I have a favor to ask."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have a friend that needs a place to stay where she can be protected."  
  
"Why not bring her to the slayer then? She would be protected there."  
  
"If you are that opposed to me staying here then can I stay here for today and tomorrow night you take me to see the slayer?"  
  
Her voice was like a breath of fresh air to the vampire. Her voice was purity itself but it had something akin to a slayer quality as well, the quality of a warrior.  
  
"Fine she can stay."  
  
Tenshi walked up to Angel and spoke in a whisper in his ear.  
  
"I can put a protection spell on you with out you being noticed by anyone in the city."  
  
"What about the witches here, wont they detect the magic?"  
  
"No I will make sure of it."  
  
Stepping back they looked to Spike who in turn was looking at them suspiciously.  
  
"Angel before you go I have something to tell you, think of this as a thank you prize."  
  
"The lock to your soul is opened by the key of acceptance."  
  
"Tenshi you are terrible with those riddles you like to use."  
  
"Of course if I tell you with out the riddle I would give you your soul back with out anything learned from it. You would regain your humanity with nothing to gain and then you would end up going back to being a vampire."  
  
"Thank you Shi even if you did not give me a straight answer."  
  
Tenshi could not help herself, she laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You, you realize my name is Japanese right?"  
  
"Yes?  
  
"When you gave me the nick name you called me death."  
  
"What does the rest of your name mean if the ending is death?"  
  
Spike listened with avid interest. The conversation was much more interesting than going to sleep.  
  
"My name is yours and I thought it appropriate."  
  
"Tenshi means angel?"  
  
"Yep! Now you must hurry my spell will only get you to the edge of town and you must do that before noon."  
  
"Good bye Shi."  
  
"Bye!" _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Later with spike I find myself board he does not have to sleep but he also can't go out in the sunlight can't he play cards its so boring!  
  
"Hey Spike would you be interested in a game of cards?"  
  
"No leave me alone I am trying to sleep."  
  
"Fine be that way."  
  
Mumbling under her breath unaware that he could here every word she spoke. "Bastard inconsiderable prick, doesn't he ever have fun, well when not feeding on human blood, well I wonder what he would think of mine hmmmm?"  
  
"Will you shut up!"  
  
"Sorry but I am bored I have nothing to do and you have no shower what would you have me do I have slept on the plane ride which took a good day or two."  
  
"What did you mean when you asked about how I would react to your blood you are human right?"  
  
"Not exactly but I am willing to bet that almost every vampire out there would find my blood poisonous if I don't give it willingly."  
  
"So you were wondering if you were correct?"  
  
"Yes why would I not?"  
  
"You are strange I am telling you to take a nap anything just shut up and let me sleep!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I climbed out of my tomb I saw the girl clearly. Her hair was silver and down to the floor, tied in one long braid. Her eyes were a startling blue that seemed to have the wisdom of the world. Her skin was like that of a vampires pale, yet hers seemed to glow. She wore a black tank top that didn't reach her waist; her skirt went down to the floor in a swirl of blood red.  
  
"Well shall we be going?"  
  
"Yes" I said as I led her out of the tomb and on to the streets of sunny dale.  
  
We walked down the street quietly, but her presence was like a beacon of light in the town.  
  
When we reached the magic shop, I walked in knowing that they would be there. The doorbell jangled and everyone looked up.  
  
The girl I had come here with had almost tripped when she came in here  
  
_______________________ Tenshi's POV___________________________  
  
The magic concentrated in this one place was enough to trip me. The wards on this place are very powerful but don't give enough of a punch.  
  
"Who put the wards up?" the questio0n came out of my mouth before I could stop it, everyone in the room tensed.  
  
"I did." Said the girl with red hair that was sitting with another girl with blond hair and a medieval style dress on.  
  
"There very good but you must also make it that the people who can feel the magic are aware of what they are walking into."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I blushed, "You don't think I tripped for no reason did you?"  
  
"Who are you?" I smiled this was a question that the slayers had never had to ask over the years though they probably forgot about their mother.  
  
"Slayer I am surprised that you don't remember me. I was your friend be fore my friends pulled me out as well."  
  
___________________________Buffy's POV__________________________________  
  
She paled was this truly the girl that she had met in heaven? Was this the girl that seemed to radiate heavens light as if she were truly part of it  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Yes it is me but that is not the only way I expect you to remember me from."  
  
"Where, where else have I met you."  
  
"You have not met me anywhere else but your instincts should remember me."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I am your mother, queen, and I am the former fiancé to your prince."  
  
"How can you be her queen and fiancé to her prince?" asked Giles his interest piqued by the conversation.  
  
"I am the creator of the slayers, in essence their mother and queen, I gave the first slayer to the Prince of earth after I saw his kingdom start to fall into shadow. And so I am her prince's fiancé. I broke the betrothal and so I am the former."  
  
"You would have to be at least a thousand years old in order to do this."  
  
"My soul is much older than that but I was alive during the silver millennium, and I was the high princess."  
  
"What was your title?"  
  
"My title has changed from then to now."  
  
"Wait a minute chaps, didn't you call yourself Tenshi when you were talking to angel? How the bloody hell do you know Buffy and why does she call you Usagi?"  
  
"Spike you are one in a million if you had paid attention I met Buffy while we were both dead. I needed a new name and so I picked one."  
  
"What of your title I expect that you have one so what is it?"  
  
"I am Princess Serenity Usagi Selene, of the moon and silver millennium, High Queen Selene of the Stars, and senshi of the cosmos and the moon." 


End file.
